1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an object detection device which recognizes the presence of an object such as a vehicle around a host vehicle, for example, at a blind spot obliquely rearward with respect to a traveling direction of the host vehicle, there is an object detection device which determines the presence of the object by using detection results of a radar device and notifies the driver of the determination results.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-357653 discloses an object detection device in which a radar device (object detection portion) which is a sensing device is attached to a bracket of a vehicle body via a displacement permission unit so as to be displaced in a direction opposite to a vehicle traveling direction by a load from the vehicle traveling direction.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-300390 discloses an object detection device in which a cover member which covers an upper region of an electromagnetic wave transmitting cover provided on a front surface of an antenna for sending and receiving millimeter waves is disposed to prevent a decrease in performance of a millimeter wave radar device (object detection portion) during rainfall or the like.